Uzumaki Ninja Chronicles: Leaves of a New Spring
by SaloManiac
Summary: Immerse in the tales of a Hokage's daughter as she strives to free herself of her father's shadow and the pressure of a generation of heroes who saved the world. A slightly short chapter three is up. Explanation included.
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki Ninja Chronicles - Leaves of a new spring**

**By: SaloManiac**

A dark shadow moved swiftly through the streets of Konoha, avoiding skillfully the village's proud Jounin force attempting its capture. Having been spotted in the first place had been a disappointment for the shinobi but the mission was yet to become compromised. The stolen documents had to be passed on to the team, even at the cost of the shinobi's life.

As the shadow passed what was considered the legendary Ichiraku Ramen, it noted the presence of a familiar duo and almost lost concentration but no, the mission came first so the shadow moved on.

"She's at it again." The customer of Ichiraku Ramen sighed, brushing a long scarf to flow against his back. "Well, I guess it's not my problem today."

"How so?" The female next to him asked before sipping a spoonful of the famous sauce and releasing a pleased "mmm" in recognition to the indescribably pleasing taste of the new and improved recipe.

The male slurped down what was left of his bowl and snickered quietly. "I'm off duty." he said and raised his bowl asking for seconds. "And besides, she picked the wrong route. She won't get far."

The shadow swiftly approached her destination, dark purple hair flowing as she turned around the corner and was stopped abruptly by a hand on the collar of her shirt. This was the end for her. The mission had failed. The team would have to go on without her, without the documents. But she wouldn't give up without a fight. No, this powerful enemy would feel the wrath of the shinobi before taking her life. She twisted and got free of the vice-like grip of her enemy and assumed her low stance, feet and arms wide. "Jyūken: Hakke Sanjūni Shō !" she cried out and started and impressive twirl of movements, aiming her strikes at her enemy's chakra circulatory system in an attempt to shut him down.

After the thirty two precisely aimed strikes, the shinobi felt again her enemy's hand on her collar and as she was lifted of the ground with ease, the attacker finally spoke. "Aya." he said and lifted the shinobi to the level of his face. "Just what did you take this time?" the blond-haired opponent asked and looked to her belt. "The rough-drafts again." he sighed and removed the 'documents' from her belt before releasing the young Aya. The girl crossed her arms and while she did turn from the opposition, regretful silvery blue eyes viewed him. "Aya. I know you hate that I and your mother have to work late but this is the ninth time you've been caught with my rough drafts trying to make it to the fields. You have to understand that we are busy at times."

"Yes, father." Aya exclaimed remorsefully whilst looking at the ground. But as always, the solemn face staring at her soon sported a fox-like grin and the white and red-robed man got on one knee and lifted her daughter off the ground. "Father! This is embarrassing!" she cried out, her eyes wide.

"You've got to be faster than that to escape." he laughed and carried her daughter on his shoulders into the most prominent building of the village in the center of the walled area, the office of the Hokage. "You've been improving on the 32 strikes. Who's been giving you pointers?"

As the two entered the building the guards bowed their heads in respect and one disappeared to once again inform the chasing Jounins that the target had been apprehended. "Uncle Neji." Aya responded and got another laugh from her father. "What's so funny?"

The man smiled. "Just remembering the stiff young ninja your uncle Neji was. So sure of himself and his all-seeing eyes." he explained. "I heard he's gonna take a Genin team again, this year. Want your father to arrange you on it?"

Aya grimaced at the thought of his father using his influence for her gain. "Father! I've told you many times. I want to earn everyone's respect. Just because my father is THE Naruto Uzumaki and the seventh Hokage doesn't mean I want any preferential treatment." she stated proudly and once again her father laughed.

"You're so easy to tease, Aya." the Hokage laughed out loud. "Just like your old man." he added with a grin. "Actually I just asked Neji about his future team recently and he requested you. Provided you pass the final exam." he explained and finally reached the doors to his office. At that point Aya elegantly leaped from his father's shoulders and landed on the floor without a sound.

"No question about it, father. I will pass and I will become a Genin under uncle Neji's command." Aya said with a pout and walked into his father's office. "Mother! Did you tell father that I was going to run past the office again?" she demanded when she saw her mother sitting calmly before the Hokage's desk.

The silver-eyed woman turned to face her daughter, her dark hair flowing along her figure with such elegance that one might think they were controlled by a ninjutsu. "I'm afraid I did not, my daughter. Your father made a guess." she explained with a small smile on her lips.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and stepped behind his desk, sitting down and stamping the last paper for the day. "Finally!" he cried out and stretched his arms out.

"Excuse us!" a voice called out from behind the doors to the office and they opened to reveal the two shinobi that had earlier been enjoying a lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. "Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-sama." The two spoke in unison and bowed their heads. The Hokage's eye twitched and he almost jumped up from his seat.

"KONOHAMARU! How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Naruto!" The Hokage cried out.

"Hinata is fine." The Hokage's wife also insisted, a somewhat embarrassed look on her face.

"Right." Konohamaru spoke out and lifted his face. "Moegi and I just got back from the Sand. The Kazekage sends his best but is unsure if he can arrive for the festivities. However, he said Kankurou will be coming even if he can't make it." the male shinobi reported. Both he and Moegi sported Chuunin vests and somewhat basic attires for shinobi. Although in the past, Moegi had kept her reddish light brown hair up, she now allowed it to flow gently to her shoulders, her forehead protector tied loosely around her neck.

Konohamaru was pretty much the spitting image of the Hokage these days but with darker brown spiky hair. The only remaining article of what he used to wear was the long scarf and even that was a dark blue color these days, a significant change from the light blue, easily spotted scarf he used to wear as a Genin.

Aya stood by and watched the exchange with interest. This was Udon-sensei's old team and some of her father's closest friends. "Konohamaru." she suddenly spoke out and gained the attention of the chuunin. "Look at this!" she spoke and formed a seal with her hands. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" she announced and with a poof of smoke, there were now two Aya Uzumakis standing next to each other.

Konohamaru's face fell and he turned his eyes to the Hokage. "She's not even a genin yet. You taught her the Kage Bunshin and she hasn't even graduated the academy yet?" he stated with disbelief. The Hokage just grinned awkwardly, once again scratching the back oh his neck.

'_If he didn't like that, he's not going to like what comes next._' The Hokage thought to himself as the clone Aya placed her hands on the real Aya's, starting to move them in a fast pace to form an orb of glowing chakra, spinning wildly within the confines of her hand. The clone disappeared in another cloud of smoke and Aya was left standing in place, a grin on her lips and the spiraling chakra sphere floating just above her palm.

"Y-You taught her the Rasengan?" Konohamaru shook. "You taught her THE RASENGAN!? Are you nuts, Naruto!?" he cried out.

The Hokage simply grinned. "It runs in the family." he spoke and walked to his daughter, kneeling next to her and extending his arm. Amazingly, her daughter turned her palm to face him and the orb switched owners at that point. The rasengan settled in Naruto's palm and with the added power of his chakra, the orb glowed more intensely for a moment before the Hokage reduced the power and allowed the destructive jutsu to fade out of existence. "Thanks for the report, Konohamaru. I hope you'll be showing your face at the festivities next week." he questioned.

"Assuming we get no missions, we're planning on it. I kind of wish you'd been Hokage when we graduated, Naruto. A village-wide celebration for the new graduates boosts morale." Moegi spoke on behalf of Konohamaru.

His usual grin plastered on his face, Naruto nodded. "That's why I invented it."

* * *

"I can't believe Aya got the hang of Rasengan at that age. She's nothing like her dad." Moegi finally spoke out as they exited the Hokage's tower.

Konohamaru snickered slightly. "She is, if you look at her attitude. She's been pulling pranks on everyone for years, the girl never gives up and from Udon I've heard she's a real inspiration to everyone. She's always getting everyone to do their best, just like her father." he spoke out and remembered back on all the teachings he'd learned from the current Hokage. "But to have the ability to control her chakra like that, yeah I'd say she got it from her mother. Naruto still can't restrict his chakra to create a regular bunshin. 'course he doesn't need to, being Hokage and all."

The two shinobi calmly walked off to the shinobi academy to meet Udon, just like they always did. They disappeared around the corner just as the Hokage and his family came out from the tower.

"Mother, are we not going straight home?" Aya asked as they stepped outside the tower gates, noting that her father was taking steps in the opposite direction of their home.

Hinata Uzumaki smiled. "Today we're going to your grandfather's home for dinner. He's been hoping to speak with your father for some time now. And of course he wants to see his granddaughter." She explained calmly.

While the three walked on, people greeted them with the respect the Hokage's family did his best to greet everyone back, as did Hinata and Aya. And after a short walk, the Hyuuga compound came into view. Like always, the Hokages expression twitched slightly at the sight, always bringing him back to the first time he officially visited the compound.

* * *

_Naruto stood before the gates to the Hyuuga compound and rang the bell. Without so much as a soul in sight the gates opened up to a view of the main courtyard. He breathed in deeply and stepped inside, his heading the household of Hiashi Hyuuga. As he walked on, the shinobi could easily recognize those of the main family because of their exposed foreheads. Those with the seal used whatever means to hide it, ashamed._

_Finally the young man stood before Hiashi's house. Inwardly he laughed. Just the front yard of the house was larger than his entire apartment. "I have to do this right." he reminded himself and entered the front yard. Hiashi Hyuuga stood just outside the doors to his house and observed his nervous visitor. The robe of sages was tightly bound and his attire was cleaner and straighter than usual. As their eyes met, Naruto's face hardened and he took steps closer to Hiashi before kneeling and lowering his head. "Hiashi Hyuuga-sama." he greeted the leader of the Hyuuga and waited._

_Hiashi waited for a moment, expecting the toad-sage to at least try and peek upwards at him, but he did no such thing. "Rise, Naruto Uzumaki." he spoke and opened the door to his house. "Please enter." he offered and with a respecting nod, Naruto entered the house after the Hyuuga._

_"You have a beautiful house, Hiashi-sama." Naruto offered a small compliment, as he was instructed. "Forgive me for intruding." manners were not his strong suite, but he had decided. This was to be perfect._

_Hiashi nodded acceptance of his compliment and guided the visitor to the livingroom, where the two sat on the opposite sides of a small table. "Would you like some tea?" Hiashi asked politely._

_"I respectfully accept." Naruto spoke so out of character that it managed to steal a small smile from Hiashi before he asked for tea to be brought for the two. They sat in silence before a young woman stepped into the room carrying a tray with tea and small snacks. Naruto recognized her as Hanabi Hyuuga, the younger of Hiashi's two daughters. She lowered the tray and gave Naruto a small encouraging smile before turning to her father and giving him a bow before leaving the room._

_"Please, have a cinnamon roll." Hiashi offered and received a nod from Naruto, who picked a small plate from the tray, set it in front of him and picked a cinnamon roll, lowering it on the plate. Hiashi, in the mean time, poured tea into two cups and handed the other to his visitor. "Now then. I hear you've come before me with an unusually serious request. In your own words, tell me, Naruto. And please, do not strain for overly polite speech."_

_Naruto sighed, feeling slightly less tense than before. "As you probably know, Hinata and I, we've become close in the last few months. I think about her daily and enjoy her company. But recently we've become so close that friendship just doesn't describe it anymore." he waited for a moment and saw Hiashi thinking for a moment before prompting for him to go on. "I know it's rare for a member of the Hyuuga to have a relationship with anyone outside the clan and I know it's even more rare for a member of the main house, but even so." he stopped again and his piercing blue eyes locked to Hiashi's mirror-like silver orbs. "Even so, I've grown to care for Hinata and would like your permission to pursue a relationship with her. She doesn't know this yet. If you deny, I will leave it at that. I won't make her choose between myself and her family." he finished and still those blue eyes stared at the head of the Hyuuga._

_Hiashi Hyuuga remained in thought. For an outsider to court one of the Hyuuga clan was indeed rare. Yet here stood young Naruto Uzumaki asking politely for his permission to date his daughter. Of course he knew of the boy's true heritage. He was the son of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze but there was also the matter of the nine-tailed fox inside of him. But then there was also the fact that the young man had mastered Senjutsu. He was a sage now and the savior of Konoha. He'd been immensely helpful during rebuilding. The hundreds of shadow clones that worked with the people to rebuild. Here stood a hero to the people of Konoha, humbly asking him for permission to date his daughter. There was no despair in his eyes, even as it had been several minutes since Hiashi had last spoken. Those determined eyes were the proof of a man who never backed down and kept his word even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process._

_The doors to the main house were opened without Naruto or Hiashi noticing anything as Hinata stepped inside and realized his father had a visitor. Trying to make no sound whatsoever, she tiptoed her way to the livingroom and peeked inside to see his father and Naruto having a staredown. The kunoichi blushed. Naruto was in her house. And then she realized. He was in her home, speaking to her father._

_"Your actions prove you honorable." Hiashi finally spoke and both rose from the table. "You've made a name for yourself, Naruto Uzumaki. A name spanning well outside the borders of our country and into the history books as well. If she accepts, I will not stand in the way. I grant you permission to pursue a deeper relationship with Hinata." he said and offered his hand to the young sage. Naruto took the offered hand and shook it slightly, bowing his head at the same time. "Just remember, Naruto. If my daughter is in any way harmed by your actions, I will hunt you down." he warned causing Naruto to swallow hard and nod his head._

_Hinata just stood there in the archway, her face as red as an apple and stared at the two. Everything after her father allowing Naruto to pursue her had been lost to her, as at that exact moment she'd slipped into her own dreamworld._

_Both Hiashi and Naruto turned as they heard something reminiscent of an 'eep' escaping the direction of the main hall and both stared wide-eyed at Hinata just standing there, her face crimson and her body shaking. "I believe she heard us." Hiashi said with a small smile on his lips. "I've heard from Neji that she does this a lot in your company."_

_"Not recently." Naruto said and an idea occurred to him. "If it doesn't bother you, Hiashi-sama, how about I ask her now?" he asked and saw Hinata pale considerably. Hiashi simply nodded._

_"N-N-Naruto-kun?" The girl asked, noting the unusually serious look on his face._

_"Hinata. We've been friends for a long time. I was immature and couldn't see how you felt about me. It took all your courage to tell me and still I did nothing. But that's changed. I'd like to take our relationship a step forward. I want you to be the only girl I look at, the one who's side I won't leave. I want to hold you and keep you safe from harm." Naruto said, blushing himself a little. He scratched the back of his neck and grinned. "Sorry, Hinata. I'm no good at this." he snickered a little._

_Hinata looked to his father for help and found only a paternal smile, but it gave her a little courage. She knew that words weren't going to exit her lips, so she did the next best thing. The girl, for the first time in her life, found the courage to embrace Naruto._

_Hiashi viewed the scene with a somber expression, saying nothing to disturb the two when he started walking off. But as he was about to leave the view of the new couple, he suddenly turned to look at them one last time and said to himself. "If nothing else, this should be interesting."_

* * *

The gates of the Hyuuga compund were wide open these days. The animosity between the noble clan and the average people had vanished in the last ten years after the clan finally sought to intermingle with the commoners. Naruto stepped inside and snickered at his younger self, who had so cautiously stepped through the same streets he now walked with his head held high. The streets were bustling with people.

"Mother? Why does father always chuckle lightly when we enter the clan compund?" Aya had to ask and so her mother explained quietly what Naruto had once told her. "Oh." Aya herself let out a small chuckle. As the Hokage, Naruto was so busy most of the time that his own daughter knew very little about him. But every morning her father was there to wish her a happy day in school. And whenever she needed someone to listen to her worries, the doors to her father's office were always open for her. But even so, what she knew of her father mostly came from her mother, uncle Neji and Konohamaru's trio. He was distant but even so she loved him. Her father was the strongest man in Konoha and protector of its people.

"Aya." Naruto spoke suddenly and gestured for her to get closer. As she did, her father gently lifted her off the ground and on his shoulder.

"Father!" Aya cried out but was happy for the attention, even if it was a little embarrassing.

Naruto chuckled. "I spoke with the elders and Kakashi-sensei. Since there is nothing important going on for the next week, I'm taking time off from my duties to spend with you and your mother. I'll also be visiting the academy on the day of the final exams." He then assumed one of his uncharacteristic somber expressions. "I know I've not been the greatest dad, Aya. But you know I love you, right?" he asked his daughter.

Aya embraced her father as much as she could, sitting on his shoulders. "You're so silly sometimes, father. I love you too. And you've had time to teach me jutsu I shouldn't even know and spend time with me even when you're so busy that you've barely the time to sleep at nights." she said, her purple hair flowing over her father's face as she leaned to give her gather a small kiss on the forehead.

"Well, luckily only you and your mother can tell the difference between me and a Kage Bunshin." the Hokage chuckled and got a giggle out of his daughter.

The rest of the short walk to the main house Aya sat on her father's shoulders happily chatting with her father.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" A voice shouted as soon as the Hokage entered the front yard of Hiashi Hyuuga's home. A white blur appeared next to Naruto and was about to hit him with the first two strikes.

"Rasentate." Naruto said calmly and a mass of chakra spiraled wildly in front of him, taking every one of the sixty-four hits before dissipating and leaving the dark haired Hyuuga member standing in front of him with a small smile on his lips.

Aya leapt from his father's shoulders and rammed into the man, bringing him down to the ground. "Uncle Neji!" she cried out happily.

"Uzumaki Hiden: Taijutsu Ōugi: Uzumaki Aya!" Naruto laughed out loud and helped the Hyuuga prodigy off the ground, his daughter still latched on to the man. Aya's Hyuuga heritage had always been a source of conversation when she had been but an infant, but after Neji had opted to train her in Jyuuken and uncovering wether she had the genetic traits to release Byakugan, a must for effectively utilizing the taijutsu to seal chakra points throughout the body, the worriers were silenced. Aya did indeed exhibit a talent for using the Byakugan and although limited, her near 360 degree vision did allow her to see everything around her in a span of slightly less than 60 meters. For all this, she loved her uncle Neji as family and as a mentor. And now that she'd heard of her uncle requesting her in his Genin team, the girl was more than happy to show that affection.

"I see my granddaughter is as energetic as her father, as usual." A voice spoke from the main doors as the elder Hyuuga stepped outside to greet his family. At the appearance of her grandfather, Aya leaped off of Neji and dashed to her grandfather and gently embraced him as opposed to ramming him. "It is good to see you again, Aya." he spoke, placing his hand on the girl's head and shuffling her hair lightly.

"Grandfather." Aya explaimed calmly and reveled in the fond gesture of Hiashi Hyuuga, often known as a strict and official man in all situations. When he had first found his daughter pregnant with Naruto's child, he had shown worry for possible side-effects of her father's 'second' chakra. But on the day his grandchild was born, that worry was dismissed as the only side-effect of her father was an unusually large capacity for chakra and enough energy to tire out even her father at times. "Is aunt Hanabi coming today?" Aya asked her grandfather, who nod his head.

* * *

Hiashi and Naruto managed to slip from the family meeting for a chance to discuss village business. As he had promised Neji in a spur of the moment, one of Naruto's first commands as the Hokage had been the renovation of the Hyuuga clan system. The branch families were no longer branded with the seal of servitude. Hinata had researched sealing after the agreement was settled upon and found another way of protecting the clan. A temporary seal was taught to each member of the Hyuuga house to be used on missions. Unlike the permanent seal, this could not be used on anyone but the sealer and was used to ensure the Byakugan never got in the wrong hands. If the Byakugan eyes were removed from the sealer, said eyes were destroyed by the seal at the moment of separation. Now free to live life amongst the people of Konoha, the Hyuuga prospered greatly, their ability no longer as rare as before, but stronger from genetic influence. Children were born with greater affinity for the Kekkei Genkai than before.

"Hiashi. I'm hearing rumors that you are about to step down as the clan leader." Naruto said, his trademark grin in place. "You're not that old, you know." he said as he signed a few papers and placed them on the table in between the two.

Hiashi laughed quietly, as he had been taught to do. "I am honored, Hokage, for such a compliment but it is true. Hanabi is wise and experienced enough to lead our clan. After Hinata declined in order to serve at your side, I've been waiting for Hanabi to reach an age where she could handle the responsibility. I may not be 'that' old as you said but I am tired. My life has been filled with tragedies and I allowed the council of elders to trample over my decisions and cause pain to my daughters, to Neji and even my late brother. I will not allow them the pleasure of seeing me too tired to counter their suggestions. Hanabi has great strength of character and will give the elders an overpowering opponent.

"Then I'll personally support your decision as Hokage, but there's a price." Naruto had something of a devious grin on his lips. The Hyuuga leader looked at him with questioning eyes but nodded for him to explain. "My name is Naruto. If you as my father-in-law can't call me by my name, who can." he seemed genuinely irritated by the use of his title amongst members of his family and friends. "To my precious family and to my closest friends I just want to be Naruto. Not Hokage-sama, or Uzumaki-sama. Just Naruto."

Hiashi had a hard time accepting this, but he knew well what kind of a man the current Hokage was. He respected tradition but also needed to see himself as one of the village instead of its leader. Hiashi understood him. For his entire childhood, Naruto had been alone, separated by the veil of hatred for the Kyuubi that infected even the children who didn't know about it. He was feared as a monster and not respected as the hero who held the beast imprisoned. "Very well, Naruto. If that is your wish." he finally gave up.

"Thank the sages. I was starting to feel the pressure from my first visit all over again." Naruto sighed. Hinata cut the meeting by entering her father's study and bowed her haid. She walked to Naruto and knelt next to him on the next seat. "My daughter. What ails you?" Hiashi asked, prompting a look from Naruto in her direction.

"The family is getting restless, father. Whenever the two of you manage to disappear into your study, we start imagining things. You've been locked up in the room for over an hour now. They were starting to think you'd assaulted each other and died." Hinata explained with an elegant smile on her lips. She felt her husband's arm encircling her waist and blushed just slightly. She'd never stopped blushing at his touch, even as they got married. But she didn't mind and Naruto always told her how cute that little blush on her cheeks was.

"I see the chance for a prank." Naruto snickered and did the hand sign for Kage Bunshin. Three clones took shape and two assumed the forms of Hinata and Hiashi. "You know what to do." he said and the two others watched the clones leave the room. Soon muffled shouting was heard from the hallway and the call of the 64 hits Jyuuken combo was followed by sixty four consecutive sounds of strikes. Shocked gasps and shouts followed after that and finally

"FATHER!" Aya's voice rang through the halls and the girl puffed wildly as she stampeeded into the room. "That wasn't funny. You're the Hokage. You aren't supposed to pull pranks like that on other people. You almost gave uncle Neji a heart attack!" the purple-haired girl lectured his father who just chuckled when the three clones vanished and returned to him their experiences. "Thank the sages he doesn't pull pranks like this on other people.

"He does." Hinata spoke out. Last time the council had conveined, Naruto had decided to leave a Kage Bunshin in charge and had himself decided to take a nap on the roof of the tower. At the end of the meeting the clone had thanked everyone for coming and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "The council still uses a jutsu dispersal during meetings." she told her daughter, who simply stared at Naruto with a disbelieving look on her face.

The current Hokage scratched the back of his neck and got up from his seat. "I suppose I should go apologize." He said and excused himself.

"I still wonder sometimes why I supported his election as Hokage." Hiashi said but with a poorly hidden smirk on his lips.

* * *

**Author's commentary: Hiya everyone.**

**Been a while since I last decided to allow my muse some time to inspire a story, but I thought I might as well. This was all written down last night (22-23 of November 2009) and undoubtedly there may be errors in the text as English is not my primary language. But anyway. This chapter was mainly intended to introduce the Uzumaki family and some recurring characters, the only new character of course being Aya, the daughter of Naruto and Hinata. Feel free to comment, review, whatever your heart desires. Can't promise I'll answer each and every review, but if questions arise, I'll do my best to answer them.**

**And that's all from yours truly.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Finals: Heaven or Hell?**

Had it already been five days? As Aya raised her head from her fluffy pillow and peeked at her calendar on the wall, realization struck. It was already friday. Today was the final exam. Today her fate would be sealed. This was the day she would become a genin. The truth struck her so hard that instead of rising from bed fully, she plummeted to the ground. For a moment she was stunned but she managed to get up and find the bathroom. '_Okay. Morning shower, get dressed, breakfast, check my bag, say my goodbyes and head to school._' the girl made a mental list in order to remember everything. After showering and general hygiene care she made a dash to her room and pulled a pair of black capri pants with a dark orange stripe running down on both sides and a black t-shirt. After making sure her hair was dry, she tied it to a high ponytail before running downstairs into the kitchen, almost ramming her father.

"Where's the fire, Aya?" Naruto asked, yawning heavily before sitting down at the end of the table. Miraculously Hinata had managed to stuff into his head that ramen wasn't the only food in the world and got him to eat a decent breakfast of dark bread and fruits with an energizing cup of tea.

"It is the day of the final exam, father. You know that. I need to be ready." she explained shortly before grabbing a loaf of bred, jamming it down her throat and washing it down with a glass of milk. She then grabbed the bag her mother brought to her and ran back upstairs to her room.

"And by the time she comes downstairs I'll be dressed and ready to go." Naruto commented on his daughter's hurry.

"It is the final exam. Every kid is like her today." Hinata spoke out and gave Naruto a small peck on the cheek before heading to their room to prepare for her day.

"I wasn't." Naruto murmured and found the official Hokage robes.

* * *

"This is so troublesome." a common phrase rang out in the Nara house. The girl in question looked at her father with a bored look on her face and tired eyes scanning around the room. "What's the use of this exam, anyway? They're just questions everybody knows and jutsus even he can do without trouble." she spoke out and pointed at her twin brother. Very much like her father, Shiomi Nara just took life at face value, but had learned to question the value of anything she went through and found most things a waste of time or too troublesome.

Both Nara siblings had light brown hair. Shiomi tried her best to keep her hair always tied to two low ponytails to keep them out of the way. As her hair was always tightly bound, she had an appearance somewhat mimicing of her father, Shikamaru. Her attire usually consisted of slightly baggy dark green pants and a dark sleeveless shirt with the addition of her father's gray jacket that for some reason she'd obsessed over having. In an uncharacteristic show of dedication, the man had taken his old jacket to be mended and handed it to his daughter as a birthday present, stating that it had been troublesome to think of anything to buy.

If Shiomi was every bit like her father, her twin brother was a mix of him and his mother. He was much more concentrated on his life and very sure of himself, rarely finding anything too troublesome. That was until school was out. Like his father, Shikahiro spent his free time playing shogi and go with his father or laying with his father on the roof of their house just watching the clouds pass by. Shikahiro's hairstyle changed depending on his mood or if he just bothered to do something about them. Mostly his hair was tied loosely on top like his father's, but sometimes he just allowed it to gradually fall on his shoulders. He wore pants similar to those of the samurai of the Land of Iron used when they were off duty. The altered hakama pants sometimes managed to create an illusion that he was floating instead of walking. His other usual attire were a dark sleeveless shirt and a vest that he used to store some of his shinobi accessories in, including several senbon needles and shuriken. What was truly unusual about Shikahiro, apart from his sense of style, was the two wakizashi he had tied on both sides. No-one knew where he'd gotten the idea of training in kenjutsu, but with his ambidextrous hands, he was getting increasingly skillful.

"At least I know the questions and skills inside out. You're just using that overactive brain of yours to deduce everything." Shikahiro defended himself as he passed the table and grabbed an apple. "Now come on, Shiomi. If you complain any longer we'll be late."

A tall woman stepped into the Nara house kitchen wearing a dark yukata like dress, her blond hair tied into four loose bangs. "Your brother is right, Shiomi. Now get going before I Kamaitachi you all the way to school." she told the two with every intention of doing so should the sibling quarrel continue any further.

"Yes mother." Shiomi gave up and walked to her father. "You had to go all the way to the Land of the Wind to find her to marry. I don't get you." she complained and soon felt her father's arm around her shoulders.

"Shiomi. You don't get it yet. There will be a time when you meet someone you just won't give up on. And he'll be nothing like the man you dream about now." Shikamaru found himself copying his father with a crude smile on his lips.

Shiomi sighed and shrugged. "Whatever you say." she said and stepped outside with her brother. The two siblings headed for the academy in silence until they were greeted by two very familiar figures.

"Aya!" Shikahiro shouted as soon as he recognized her and her father. The two stopped and faced the Nara duo, Aya blushing a deep red at the sight of the male sibling. She started twiddling her fingers as the two got closer to her. "Old man, I didn't know you were coming to the academy today." he addressed the Hokage who didn't know if he should laugh at the nickname or be insulted at the exaggeration of his age.

Naruto decided to let the nickname go this time. "I have to give you a peptalk. I do it every year as a tradition." he explained shortly and suddenly stopped and turned his head at very familiar scents coming from nearby. "Ramen." he spoke slowly as if in a trance and had an entranced look on his face.

Aya stopped blushing as her attention turned to her father. "Father!" she cried out and smacked him upside his head. "Mother told you, not until lunchtime!" she reminded him and remembered one of the few times her mother had ordered him around. Well, considering before their marriage his only conception of food had been either cupped ramen or Ichiraku's ramen, it was no wonder she had to. "You'll go out of shape if you eat heavy foods like that in the morning."

The Nara siblings stared wide-eyed at the display in front of their eyes. Aya was usually seen very calm and collected around her parents, even if she was a little firecracker in school, her pranks rivaling those of her father's . But here she was, smacking the Hokage. "How troublesome." Shiomi announced and awakened the Uzumaki family of their quarrel. Aya blushed an even deeper red and Naruto scratched the back of his head with a faked laugh. "Isn't that Chouji and Chiyoko?" she suddenly noted and the group turned to see an immensely large man and his daughter.

Chiyoko Akimichi was something of an oddity in the clan. Unlike the clan, Chiyoko never seemed to gain mass in any part of her body apart from her muscles. She had a fine-toned physique and a talent for the clan jutsu, especially Baika no Jutsu, which did double her mass but like her grandfather she simply doubled in size, her muscles growing more prominent. Chiyoko was incapable of performing the Nikudan Sensha, but Chō Harite came to her naturally. It was suggested that her physique came from her mother's, Ino Akimichi's, side. She was a woman also incapable of gaining fat. But Chiyoko's personality was every bit like her father's. She was overly friendly around her friends and had sometimes self-esteem issues. Being the caring girl she was, Chiyoko was never without friends and always seen laughing with her group. "Hey guys!" Chiyoko called to them happily and rushed his way to the group, his father calmly behind her.

"Chouji. Been a while." Naruto greeted his friend. The two started chatting and everyone knew they were in their own world.

* * *

The group arrived at the academy and Chouji bid his farewells to them before moving on to handle clan business. The kids rushed inside with Naruto somewhat calmly following behind, taking in the familiar sounds of the bustling classrooms and even the scent the school gave out. It was nostalgic to visit this place, even if it had been rebuilt from scratch after Pain's attack destroyed the village. Naruto made a point to visit his old instructor after he had finished business in the school. Just having a chat with his Iruka-sensei sounded about the best thing he could think of. Even as Iruka sat in the Konoha council, they rarely had time to just chat. But setting these things aside, Naruto decided to head for the classroom.

The class instructor Udon ordered everyone to take their seats when he spotted the Hokage in the doorway. The running nosed kid had grown into a respectable teacher, his students achieving surprisingly high grades in written tests and even physical exams. "Everyone, the Hokage himself came today to give you some encouragement today. So listen carefully." he said and signalled the man to enter the room. As Naruto's foot landed inside the classroom, the students rose from their seats, bowed in respect and took their seats again. The blond haired shinobi walked to the front of the class and looked around. There were so many of his friends' children in the same class that it brought a smile to his lips. Aya, Shiomi, Shikahiro and Chiyoko sat almost at the front of the class next to each other. He also recognized Sasara Haruno, Shiroga Inuzuka, Tsurugi Lee, Harumi Aburame and Hagane Hyuuga, descendants of everyone in the former teams he was a part of except... Naruto closed his eyes. This was not the time to depress himself.

"Good morning, everyone." The Hokage started with a small smile on his lips.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." the kids greeted in unison.

Naruto felt his tension slip away and he leaned against the teacher's desk. "Now then, I think you all know what day today is. Today is the day you all get to take the final exam. This test was created to determine if you have the knowledge and skills required to survive in the world of the shinobi. There might be some of you that will need to take this test again next year, but don't think any less of yourselves if you do." Naruto took a break to see everyone's expressions. Some of the kids in the classroom seemed nervous. "Don't doubt your skills. You've got the skills and knowledge required to pass the test. It all comes down to how you manage the stress. Stress and tension are harmful to your chances. So I want everyone to close their eyes and if anyone is using Byakugan, shut it off for a while. Yes I mean you, Aya." he joked and got a little laughter out of the nervous class of ninjas. Naruto spoke calmly and softly. "You're all excellent students. You know you are skilled in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. This is what you've been training for. After this you'll be able to proudly say that you have the power to protect the ones you love, the power to get aknowledged by everyone in the village as a ninja of Konoha and whatever happens, I'm already proud of each and every one of you. In my eyes I see chuunins and jounins and maybe even the next Hokage among you. I see the future and it's looking pretty bright." he held his small speech and saw stressed expressions turn into smiles and pride.

The students all opened their eyes to see the Hokage proudly smiling at them. They all nodded to each other and in the direction of Naruto as well. "Well, I'd best get going. I have a mountain of meetings and things to do." Naruto excused himself and waited for the class to rise and bow before taking his leave. "Oh! And by the way." his face finally popped back into the class. "I never did really pass this exam and I'm the Hokage. Amazing what you can do when you put your mind to it." he laughed and left, leaving stunned students behind. Udon shook his head before handing out the written exams to the students.

* * *

Two long hours passed as the future ninjas jotted down answer after answer on the written exam. The Nara siblings had finished the test in the first half hour of the exam and excused themselves to sit outside, waiting for the end of the time limit.

'_25th rule of the shinobi? A shinobi must never show emotion in any situation._' Aya wrote down the answer even as she knew from his father's stories this rule was never a hundred percent followed. "Finished." she stated to herself happily in whisper and rose from her seat, handed her paper to Udon and left the classroom. She knew her score wasn't perfect but who really cared as long as she passed the damn test. stepping outside for a breath of air she noticed immediately that Shikahiro and Tsurugi were at it again. The two clashed swords on a daily basis as part of their training. The short haired Tsurugi Lee never really got into his father's 'spirit of youth' attitude, much to the dismay of Rock Lee himself, but the boy trained as hard as his father. Out of all the genin there was not one who could match his speed or strength when he removed his training weigths, but to counter his opponents speed, Shikahiro was a tactical thinker and used his two wakizashi to guide Tsurugi's katana with relative ease and aimed for the openings he caused with precise kicks. Although Tsurugi had inherited his father's rather simple-looking eyes, they were usually somewhat more pointed as if he intentionally squinted to avoid showing his round eyes to anyone. He wore a simple gray vest over a dark green shirt and loose slightly lighter green pants. Weigths were tied on his wrists and ankles to provide additional strain to his muscles. His black hair usually stood up as if defying gravity itself, but there were rumors of his intensive use of hair products to keep it that way.

Aya sat down leaning against a sturdy tree, glancing up, sighting Shiomi kneeled on one of the branches, appraising the ongoing practice match with uninterested eyes. Shikahiro ducked low to avoid a horizontal swing directed at his throat and guided the blade into a high arc with one of his wakizashis, landing a strike to Tsurugi's chest with the hilt of the other blade. But the faster martial artist recovered quickly, striking his opponents arm with his palm, sending Shikahiro spinning wildly. "Sorry, Shika." Tsurugi apologized as his weighted arm struck the tactical fighter in his midriff, forcing all the air out of his lungs. The battle ended with Shikahiro Nara raising his arm in defeat, struggling to gasp for air.

Shiomi jumped out of the tree and walked calmly to her brother with Aya tugging just behind her, a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. Stepping next to her twin, she helped him up followed by a crude assesment. "You should've forced him to lose his balance instead of attacking. You know Tsurugi can take hits like no other cadet." she noted and received a quiet nod from her brother.

"Are you all right Shikahiro?" Aya asked stepping next to Shiomi from behind her. Unlike her mother, the cadet could speak to her crush without stuttering or mumbling, but the same red on her cheeks and twidling of her fingers was present.

Up above the group on the academy roof leaning against his knees, Naruto smiled paternally at his daughter. At his side also kneeling, Neji Hyuuga nodded his head knowingly. "I see she's inherited more from her mother than just her eyes and looks." he stated, causing the Hokage to turn a questioning pair of eyes in his direction. The dark haired jounin sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Clueless as ever, Naruto." he spoke with a smile.

"So, how's Hagane doing on his test?" Naruto asked and watched as Neji wordlessly activated his all-seeing eye, the Byakugan. The veins around his eyes pulsed slightly as he peered into the classroom, finding his son and looking through his test.

"Hmm. Better than I'd expected. He has his mother's temper and hardly ever finds the will to fully concentrate on written tests. But ninety-two percent correct is more than I'd hoped." he told him and watched his firstborn return the test to his instructor and exit the classroom quietly, heading outside to join his group of friends. Neji nodded to himself and turned to Naruto. "We have to get going. We've got a bit of paperwork to complete before the ending ceremonies."

Naruto cringed at the thought of stamping mission reports and reading through endless political ramblings but knew to be grateful for Neji and Hinata. He had years ago come to terms with his inability to fully comprehend politics, but with the Hyuuga and his wife at his side, the life of a Hokage was so easier. Even as Neji was about to assume command of a genin team, the man had vowed to help the Hokage as much as he could in his free time. "Alright. Let's go." he stated quietly and the two disappeared without a trace as they swiftly headed for the Hokage's office.

It didn't take long for the rest of the class to finish their tests and appear outside. They did their best to rest their minds and bodies during the remaining hour, mentally preparing themselves for the next portion of the test. Two basic jutsu had been chosen at random to be used in the test, as well as Genjutsu cancelling and a bonus task worth twenty percent extra points.

The group was called into the classroom one by one to be tested by Udon and another instructor. Shikahiro entered the classroom, leaving Aya outside praying for his success. After about five minutes, the swordfighter came back out with a small smile, doing his best to conceal his excitement. Next entered Shiomi with a bored look on her face. After five minutes she came out with an equally bored look and sat down next to her brother. "Aya Uzumaki!" her name was called and the Uzumaki princess stepped into the classroom. Udon gestured for her to step in front of him and a female instructor. She had long dark brown hair and unusually red eyes. She seemed somewhat young for an instructor, but then again Shikamaru Nara was a full instructor at the age of twenty, so it wasn't unprecedented. "Perform the Kawarimi and a Bunshin." the female instructor spoke and she nodded. The instructor shot out a small needle from between her fingers that hit Aya's shoulder. A puff of smoke erupted from the point of impact and the kid was replaced with one of the desks in the classroom. "Perfect marks for the Kawarimi." Udon said and suddenly a ceiling tile moved to the side, Aya dropping down to the classroom with a grin on her lips.

"Now then. Let's see you make two clones." the female instructor announced and Aya's grin deepened further as he made an unusual sing with her hands.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Aya announced and two clouds of smoke exploded, resulting in three Aya's now occupying the room. The three high-fived one another and turned to look at the flabbergasted looks on the faces of both instructors. "What? I **am** the child of the seventh Hokage." she announced as if it wasn't all that amazing for her to know a jutsu that his father had mastered in ways many found almost frightening.

"Nehan Shōja no Jutsu." the female suddenly chanted quietly. In Aya's eyes, the classroom suddenly filled with the soothing fragrance of her favorite flower and out of nowhere, white feathers began a slow fall for the ground. It was so beautiful. It took her a moment to realize she was getting drowzy all of a sudden and another brief moment to charge her chakra. "Release!" she announced and saw the feathers flow away from her before disappearing completely. "Your timing for realizing the Genjutsu was average, but the reaction was excellent." The female instructor said with a warm smile.

Udon rose from his seat and announced. "That takes care of the test. Now for the bonus round. Most shinobi families teach their children powerful techniques to use even as beginner genin. I assume you know of at least one." he explained.

Aya swallowed hard and nodded her head. Udon was going to lecture the Hokage for hours. One of the two shadow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke and Aya extended her arm, her palm facing upwards. The second Aya started channeling chakra through her palms in a spiraling motion, the condenced chakra taking the form of a glowing blue orb of destructive power over the original's palm. "Rasengan." the girl said with an embarrassed chuckle, her silver, slightly lavender tinted eyes switching from one instructor to the next.

Both instructors flinched at the sight of the fourth Hokage's, Naruto's father's original jutsu. Both had the same look on their faces. "If your father wasn't Hokage, I'd," Udon began but calmed immediately. "Your Rasengan may have been low-powered and crude, but that is if you compare it to your father's. For a genin like you, that is far more than just good. Kurenai?" he asked.

Aya remembered then. It was her mother's jounin teacher's daughter she was looking at. No wonder she looked so familiar. Yumi Kurenai glanced in the other instructor's direction and nod her head once. "We award you full twenty points for your Rasengan." she announced and walked to Aya's side, placing in her arms the forehead protector of the leaf ninja. "Congratulations, Aya Uzumaki."

Tears brimmed on the Hokage's daughter's eyes as the world seemed to fill with light from all directions. "OH YEAH!" the kid screamed out and stormed out of the classroom.

"So much like her father." Udon sighed and called out. "Sasara Haruno!" and in stepped the very strong-spirited daughter of Sakura Haruno, Konoha's greatest medical ninja. Her red hair flowed in the air as she stepped in front of the proctors for the final exam, her emerald eyes scanning both instructors before she nod her head in greetings.

* * *

Aya, Shiomi, Shikahiro, Chiyoko, Sasara and Tsurugi sat at the bottom of their favorite tree for probably the last time in a long while. They were soon joined by Shiroga, Harumi and Hagane as well, all sitting by their favorite hangout tree and all admiring their newly aquired leaf head protectors. "We're all genin now." Sasara began, glancing around her to see the tired smiles on everyone's faces. They'd all stressed, apart from Shiomi, and they'd all passed. "I wonder how much we'll be able to stay in touch after we start getting sent on missions."

"You worry too much, Sasara!" Shiroga Inuzuka exclaimed with a beast-like grin on his lips, his spiky dark hair snapping from side to side as he shook his head. "It's not like we'll be saving any countries or going to war for the next months. I heard from my dad, we get sent to do chores for a little while, you know, to prove our dedication and train coordination and whatever. I don't think even he really knows why genins chase cats and pluck weeds until they get sent on their first C-rank missions."

Shiomi sighed. "As troublesome as it is to explain." she spoke and waited for the Inuzuka to calm down before continuing. "The village gets funds from selling exports to the other great villages, yes, but that's not enough. The people need help with daily matters and who else gets those jobs done effectively then shinobi. Apart from saving the world like our parents did, they all had to do stuff like gathering garbage, chasing the infamous Tora or plucking weeds when they started out. The council spends the payments from those low-level missions to increase the quality of our weapons and training gear, as well as feed the villagers, of course." she explained, the young genins all nodding their heads as they absorbed the information. "And we do need to start earning our own wages if we ever want to move out of our parents homes." she finished and saw the gleam in everyone's eyes as they imagined their own homes. Well, except for Aya, Hagane and Harumi. They were in no hurry to move out just yet. There was so much more to learn from their parents that it was undoubtful they'd move out until they were in their twenties.

* * *

Neji was glad to hear the report that one of Naruto's aides brought in as they were going through the weekly expenditures. "Who else should I choose for my team?" he pondered aloud, gaining a 'huh?' as his reward. "I was just wondering about the team I should build. My entire style of battle is based on close-range battles. Aya is trained in Jyuuken and is getting more and more promising each day, but who else should I admit in my genin team? I cannot choose my own son."

"How 'bout Tsurugi Lee and Shikahiro Nara?" Naruto put in his two cents and pulled out the student register. "I remember reading about their styles. Shikamaru's kid uses two wakizashi and has a mind for tactics just like his dad. Lee's kid is a powerhouse compared to everyone else. Teach Nara to guide the two others and form tactics for their respective styles. Aya can paralyze most opponents with the thirty two strike combo you taught her. Shikahiro has his father's Kage Mane no Jutsu and Lee can break bones with a single punch. So you'll have a close-range unit with a side order of paralyze." The Hokage laughed out, causing a sigh to escape Neji, followed by a smile.

"You know. I sometimes actually believe you have a brain in that head of yours." Neji chuckled lightly and took a hold of the student register. The combination wasn't bad. Tsurugi and Shikahiro were always driving the other to train harder and harder. He'd have time to supervise Aya's Jyuuken training.

* * *

**Author's corner: Okay. That's chapter two. Might have to edit some finer details at some point, but until then, here's the completed chapter two of the Uzumaki Ninja Chronicles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all...** An apology for the short chapter. I was caught in a small accident a few weeks back and could not type properly for a time with an injured right hand. Thus the intended chapter length will be split in two, just so you don't think I've given up. And for my first reviewer...

**mitosis v meiosis: **Thank you for the first review. You are, of course, right about Neji not being Aya's uncle in terms of genetics. However, I'm actually drawing on experience from my own life. My friend's kid always keeps calling me uncle when I'm really not even blood-related. As Aya's parents don't have brothers, she doesn't really have an uncle per se, but having spent time with Neji during her childhood years, she's given him the title. And with his slightly less strict attitude towards life, Neji doesn't really mind.

**Chapter Three: Team 6 - Can you handle it?**

Bodies nervously trembled in the academy classroom. Everyone waited in relative silence for instructor Udon to enter. Suspicious eyes traveled across the room, everyone assessing their possible future team mates. How long had it been since they entered the classroom and their former academy instructor left to get the team assignments.

The door to the room slid open and all eyes turned to the person in the doorway. "All right, class. I've got your team assignments here. Starting from team one. Shiomi Nara, Chiyoko Akimichi, Harumi Aburame. Please gather your belongings and head for training ground one, your instructor will be waiting." She announced and the three rose and bowed their heads before heading out of the classroom. Aya's concentration wavered for a moment. Shiomi and Chiyoko got to be on the same team. She felt slightly depressed for not getting into a team with the two. "Team four." Her concentration was pulled back to reality as she noticed several classmates already missing from the classroom. "Sasara Haruno, Shiroga Inuzuka, Hagane Hyuuga. Training ground seven." The three nod their heads and walked out. Team five was announced and three students left the room. "Team six. Tsurugi Lee," The young genin pumped his fist into the air. Some of his father's enthusiasm had indeed rubbed off on him. "Shikahiro Nara," the dual-blade wielding genin smirked in Tsurugi's direction and received one right back. "and Aya Uzumaki. Your instructor will be waiting for you at training area four." Udon finished. Team six rose from their seats and walked outside.

"We're not a bad combination. Each of us share close-range fighting properties. Maybe an infiltration or scouting team." Shikahiro made mental notes aloud as he started creating a tactical map of the pros and cons of their team. "Lucky I'm good with shuriken and kunai as well." he said and then turned to Tsurugi. "You're a good fore-runner. You've got endurance and stamina," he then turned to Aya. "Your Byakugan has a range of about sixty meters in all directions and of course whatever glimpses you get from ranges further than that. You've also got massive stores of chakra at your disposal, for someone of your age that is. You could probably take the rear guard duties with that when we're on the move." he explained the small tactical points of view he'd already made in the short few minutes he'd had the time to think about it. "Our weakness would be long-range, probably. Our skills need to be used up close and personal to the enemy, so we need to start training our skill with traps and ambush tactics." he said as they stepped to the training ground.

"You will all learn the skills necessary for survival in the world of the shinobi." A familiar voice called out to the three and they turned around to spot their new sensei.

"Unc... Neji-sensei!" Aya announced, gleeful to finally receive affirmation of her team leader. The two other genin looked at their new sensei with appraising eyes. "When did you arrive?" she asked.

Neji had the smallest smile on his lips. "I've been following you since you left the academy. Lesson one: Your senses are key abilities. If you think you hear something or see something, if your nose picks up the slightest of scents that don't belong, make sure." he said and stepped past the group and to a small open area next to the river that ran near the village. "Welcome to training area four. It's time to find out wether you're fit to be genin or not." he announced and saw the cataclysmic drop in everyone moods.

"But Neji-sensei. Did we not pass from the academy just yesterday?" Tsurugi inquired, a look of disbelief. Neji was pleased. Everyone's parents had managed to keep their mouths shut. None had expected this.

"The academy's final exam is a way of testing your skills and knowledge, to ascertain if you have the necessary traits of a genin. It's my job now to see if you can handle the missions that come with the promotion. If you fail, you'll return to the academy for another year." The jounin announced and crossed his arms.

"W-w-what? I don't believe this!" Aya cried out her frustration but was silenced when their sensei glanced at each one.

"There are six Kage Bunshin hiding in the training area, all instructed to fight close to your level. They will be in groups of three, two and one single clone. You have until midnight to find and eliminate each and every one of the clones or be sent back to the academy. Begin!" Neji announced and vanished from the grounds.

"Kage Bunshin. So he's using clones to fight us." Shikahiro repeated the Hyuuga's explanation in his mind. "We need to split up and look for the clones before making a sound assessment of their fighting capabilities." the tactical genious pondered. But what finally fazed him was when their female team member chuckled shortly. "Aya? Is something funny?" he asked, causing a sudden reaction as she blushed.

"W-well. My father is the number one Kage Bunshin specialist in the village, so I know a bit about them. One good hit destroys a clone, but the problem with them is that when a clone disperses the original and the remaining clones gain its experience." The purple haired girl mumbled, blushing ever so slightly at the attention. She knew this was not the time, but what could she do.

The dark haired tactician pondered for a few seconds, looking at the clouds for concentration. "So each clone we fight transfers our fighting styles to the next. Therefore each successive clone will learn our moves and fight us better than the last. We'd need to finish them all off at the same time to avoid that." Shikahiro deduced and got a nod from each partymember.

Tsurugi looked to his belt and his equipments. Strings, shuriken, kunai, explosive tags, all the basic equipment of a ninja, carefully placed into a small bag strapped to his belt. A smile lit on his face. "Better start our training right away."

Both Shikahiro and Aya turned to their formerly silent team mate. "What was that, Tsurugi?" Aya asked, seeing the smile turn into a wicked grin on his lips. The short haired boy motioned for the two to get closer.

"I'm talking about what you spoke about on the way, Shika. Now then, here's my plan." Tsurugi started drawing on the ground.

* * *

The shadow clones were growing impatient. It had been close to three hours since the beginning of the exam and there was no sign of their enemy. The two Nejis grimaced as they spoke to themselves. "Perhaps I overestimated the three." "Indeed. I was expecting a quick response." the long haired jounin's chatted as suddenly a cry erupted in the air.

"Shikahiro!? Where'd you go!?" Tsurugi Lee walked out of the bushes shouting.

"Such amateur behaviour, Lee!" The two Nejis ran at their foe who spotted them and turned tail, heading away as fast as he could. He'd taken his weigths off, as Neji was finding it hard to catch up. But as the distance shortened, they suddenly realized the team of three heading their way, chasing Shikahiro.

"NOW! AYA!" Shikahiro and Tsurugi shouted at the same time and made a daring jump over the other's chasers. Hiding closeby in the foliage, Aya Uzumaki released two nigh invisible cords, causing a chain reaction as the traps they'd set were sprung. A mass of kunai and shuriken aimed at the spot the clones occupied flew out and made sure none escaped. The clones vanished in a cloud of smoke. "They're gone." She said happily and saw the two boys of his team walk out of the bushes and high-five rach other. "I don't think our sensei was taking us seriously, though." she mumbled. She knew her uncle Neji better than that.

Shikahiro leaned on his knees. "All that really matters is that our first attempt at a trap was succesful. Luring the enemy to a single spot to eliminate most without exposing talents he didn't already know we had was a great idea. Seems I have to fight for my spot as tactical mind, Tsurugi." he complimented his team mate, but with a small hint of annoyance in the look he gave him.

"I wouldn't want to take your job from you, Shikahiro. It was just a spur of the moment plan." Lee commented with just the smallest sign of pleasure seeping from his words. They loved annoying each other. Aya felt like an outsider when the mood took over, but she enjoyed the friendly rivalry.

"Anyway," Shikahiro began, adjusting his stance a bit to emphasize his lack of enthusiasm. "We've got one left. Aya, could you do a quick scan of the area around us? All this noise is bound to attract attention."

The lavender haired ninja nod her head and activated the Byakugan once more. It took her only a moment to locate the final clone heading towards them, and at that same point in time her eyes widened and a look of shock was plastered on her face. Her breathing quickened and her body trembled at the sight. "H-hide. Quick." She told the group who, after a shared look of confusion, did exactly so and took positions hiding, Shikahiro and Aya in bushes and Tsurugi on a tree branch.

"Damn! I was sure I heard Neji's clones go poof." A voice spoke out and where they'd been standing just moments ago was a Kage Bunshin, but it wasn't one of Neji's. Naruto stood in the small clearing and looked around, a smirk on his lips.

"Father's clones are different." Aya whispered to their tactician. "He's been using them for so long, training with them ever since he became a Genin. They're so close to a genuine human that only mother and I can tell which one is real."

The Nara family had always been on good terms with Uzumaki. They knew of his affinity with shadow skills and had even taught him a few. The man was taught the basics of shadow style jutsu and he had absorbed them into his mind and created this new shadow clone he used. One so solid that the only way to tell if it was real or not was to cut it and see if it bleeds. And now as Shikahiro observed the clone up close, he could see nothing indicating a jutsu. No hidden seals, no fading around the edges. There was nothing to indicate it was a clone of the seventh Hokage instead of the man himself.

"Come out, come out, where-ever you are." Naruto taunted the young ninja. Tsurugi had enough and leaped down from the tree. He'd always wanted to test his skills against stronger opponents. Without his weigths to slow him down, his movements were close to invisible. Attempting to strike from behind, he was surprised to see the Hokage lift only a single finger and stop the blade, midair. "Hello, Tsurugi. This finger represents your skill. I'll fight you with just this one finger." he spoke, waving his left index finger at the young ninja. This only worked to taunt him all the more and he lashed out, executing complex strikepatterns with incredible speed, going from horizontal to vertical strikes and suddenly lashing out with straight thrusts, but the Hokage blocked it all with his left index finger. "Sometimes, even when your mission states your enemies as genin-class, you may end up fighting a chuunin, a jounin, even an S-class missing-nin from ANBU's black book. So, Tsurugi, Shikahiro, Aya. What do you do in a situation like this?" he said as he extended his fingers and backhanded Tsurugi, sending the young ninja flying against a nearby tree.

"He's not giving us a leaf's chance in hell." Shikahiro cursed and thought to himself. The Hokage was slowly moving towards their now unconscious comrade. What were they supposed to do? Three genin against a Hokage.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Aya suddenly cried out and two shadow clones appeared beside her. "Distract him!" She ordered quickly and the two nodded and rammed into her father's clone, sending him struggling for balance for just a moment.

"Great, Aya!" Shikahiro complimented her and the two bursted into a wild run, grabbing Tsurugi and dropping smoke bombs to hide their trail as they ran. "Let's report to Neji-sensei."

Aya's clones were dealt with in moments as soon as the Hokage regained his momentarily lost balance. He stood still and watched in amusement as the three disappeared into the woods, heading for the training grounds exit. Neji soon calmly walked to the small clearing and next to the Hokage. "They'll make a fine team, as soon as they start trusting each other." The jounin spoke.

"Keep them safe, Neji." Naruto spoke uncharacteristically calmly before dispelling himself. In his office, the Hokage stamped a paper. Team 6, accepted into service.

* * *

Team 6 arrived at the gates to their training grounds and saw their sensei already waiting for them with his eyes closed. The sun was slowly reaching for the horizon, only barely above it. It was moments like these that made Aya want to try and reach the sun. But today was slightly different for the three genin. They weren't sure wether they'd passed or not and their future team leader's face was giving them no hints.

"Team 6 reporting." The three saluted. Shikahiro started calmly explaining their actions during the field exam, emphasizing parts where one of his comrades had made a sound plan to eliminate Neji's clones, and the part where Aya had saved Tsurugi with quick action. "That concludes my report." he finished.

Neji looked to the three and asked, "Do you know why you took this test? Aya?"

The female shinobi swallowed and nodded. "The test evaluated more than our skills. We couldn't have eliminated your clones unless we were working as a team." Aya spoke.

Neji then turned his eyes to Tsurugi, who in his mind was the only one to commit a mistake during the exam. "Attacking head on, hoping for results is a last resort. We need to trust in each other's abilities and decisions." Tsurugi spoke, his eyes to the ground.

"There may be an error in our mission intelligence. Today, when our opponents were supposed to be six genins, we were instead faced with only five genins and one Kage-level opponent. There may and probably will come a day when we will be forced to retreat from a mission after its evaluation changes." Shikahiro finished while binding his hair that had loosened during the escape. Even now, he still seemed bored.

Neji suppressed a smile and nod his head just once. "You have the skills and you know about teamwork. But as you probably realized, there is still a lot for you to learn." Neji spoke and saw awkward nods from his genin team. "You'll learn those things as you complete missions as Konoha ninja. You pass." he said and released the smile he'd held. At the exact same time, both Aya and Tsurugi pumped their fists in the air and cheered, Shikahiro only sporting a small smile with his hands on the hilts of his two wakizashi. "Tomorrow we celebrate you and the others who pass today. But remember this. From now on, you are shinobi. Tomorrow morning, you will wake into a new world. I will guide you on your first steps." Neji spoke and vanished again.

"Let's celebrate today!" Tsurugi announced and pulled his comrades up close, his arms around both their shoulders. "What do you say? How about some barbeque?" he laughed and pulled his team with him.

**Author's corner:**

And that's that for the field exam part of Team six's beginning. Next chapter will most likely contain Konoha's celebration for this year's passed genin. Oh! A small personal note about using japanese honorifics, like the suffixes -san -sama etc. I'll mostly stick to using the -sama honorific with the Kages, as well as referring to the jounin leaders as sensei, the japanese term referring to teacher, instructor, etc. You know what it means. I'm trying my best to avoid the rest, because this story is in English and the language does not contain said suffixes. That's about that.


End file.
